


GROW UP

by cstone9876



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 關於曾經的銀箭，關於現在的躍馬，關於長大，關於愛。





	GROW UP

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源梅奔新廣告。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGZp6e8PgKw

〈2015年・關於銀箭〉

 

「是時候長大了。」他曾經的小公主對他這麼說道。

Lewis抓著獎盃，一言不發。

他怎麼可能不知道呢？滄海桑田，物是人非。十四歲那年跟他一起躺在柏油路上，說著要一起比賽、一起站上頒獎台、一起哭一起笑的小公主已經不在了。

他自己也再不會是對方的王子。

「Lewis，我們要面對現實。」Nico試著跟他說道理，就像任何一個德國人一樣，「這不是件壞事，對嗎？我們的車快了，這很好；我們從爭取個位數積分變成爭取頒獎台，這也很好。」

「但是我們不好。」Lewis淡淡地說。

Nico深呼吸一口氣，「如果你願意，我們還是可以很好。」

「不。」Lewis搖搖頭，「我們不能。任何一支有著爭冠實力的車隊都不行。」

長大是件痛苦的事，它會把人從裡到外撕扯開來，讓脆弱新生的皮膚赤裸裸暴露在環境的嚴寒之下，無論你有沒有作好準備。

Nico走了之後，Lewis把自己縮進車裡，讓流線的金屬外殼替他抵擋所有的傷痛。

_「Lewis_ _，相信我，等我，我會讓一切再次變好。」——來自金髮小美人的簡訊。_

英國人看著，笑了。他們還是太年輕。

 

 

〈2017年・關於躍馬〉

 

「你想要搭便車嗎？」

「好啊。」Seb笑著說，「請載我到07年世界冠軍的家。」

他們之間沒有改變。Kimi還是開他的車，Seb還是一個人說了兩人份的話，中間夾雜葷段子，Kimi開心了就會回覆他兩句，然後兩個人一起笑得像熱戀中的笨蛋。

進了家門，Seb把Kimi按在門板上用力地親吻。

「幼稚鬼。」他用芬蘭文說道。

「你想要我成熟一點？像你一樣，想笑的時候才笑？」Seb把頭埋進隊友的頸窩，「我做不到。」

行吧。Kimi拍了拍懷裡那顆金色的腦袋，嘴角彎了起來。做不到也挺好的。

如果長大的代價是撕心裂肺、是把眼中光芒掐熄般痛不欲生，那就讓他們繼續度過無數個幼稚的年頭吧。讓他們在相守之餘，能夠忽略所有算計、所有蜚語，只為了擁有當下而感到由衷的愉悅。

「我想給法拉利拿冠軍。」Seb說，「那是我的偶像曾經擁有的成就。」

「想要就去做。」

因為，你還那麼年輕。

 

-FIN-


End file.
